powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomwave
Doomwave was an inflatable raft/wave/octopus-themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors and the primary villain of the episode "Making Waves". Character History Doomwave was sent to plant the Tsunami Machine, but Aaron Foster's drone broke it using the net. He was first seen on the big screens of Galvanax's ship as he reports to Madame Odius that his machine has broken, after being ordered by Odius, Doomwave then tries to fix it along with an army of Basherbots and Badonna coming along, but the Rangers came in and morphed to take on Doomwave and the army of Basherbots, as the Yellow, Blue, White, Pink and Gold Rangers fought the Basherbots, the Red Ranger took on Doomwave after he dealt with the Basherbots, he was able to overpower the monster, but right before the Rangers were about to fire their Ninja Blasters and before the Gold Ranger can fire his Rockstorm Blast, Doomwave was able to move away from the lasers as they destroyed the Basherbots, afterwords he takes his machine and escapes into the ocean with no one to stop him. After Doomwave fixes it he returns and encounters the Rangers as they are about to set the drone to the water, the Blue and Yellow Rangers try to get the drone into the water, but Doomwave uses his Lighting Vision to bring the two Rangers down, though right before he can destroy them, the Red and Gold Rangers stepped in and kicked the monster back, alowing the Blue and Yellow Rangers to put the drone in the water, though Doomwave got back on his feet and knocked the remote out of the White Ranger's hand, the Tsunami then starts and Doomwave summons an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle, as the Red, Yellow, Blue and Gold Rangers fought off the Basherbots, the Pink and White Rangers were able to get back the controller to control the drone and use it to capture the machine, after dealing with the Basherbots the Red and Gold Rangers then used their Ninja Strike Tornado Slash to destroy Doomwave, then the Pink and White Rangers use their Ninja Blasters to destroy the machine after the drone sent it to shore. Doomwave is then gigantified in the water as he attacks the rangers with his Mega Lighting Lighting Vision, but the Rangers acquired a new Ninja Star by Mick that is formed by the White Ranger's drone (much to the Rangers' suprise) and forms the Sub Surfer Zord, it attacks Doomwave, for which Doomwave himself tries to fight back, but even he was no match, the Sub Surfer Zord then turns into its Ninja Zord form and overpowers Doomwave even more (with the Gold Ranger riding it), the Rangers then summon their Ninja Steel Zords and form the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Ninja Steel Rangers then combine the Ninja Steel MegaZord with the Sub Surfer Zord and forms the new Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord, Doomwave tries one last attempt to defeat it, but he was destroyed by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's Riptide Slash Final Attack. Personality Doomwave's personality is similar to that of a scuba diver, he loves the waters and will do anything to steel the Ninja Power Stars, he is also very potective of his Tital Wave Machine as shown that he manage to knock the remote out of thec White Ranger's hands. Powers and Abilities * Lightning Vision: Doomwave is able to fire yellow colored lightning beams from his eyes. * Mega Lighting Vision: Doomwave can fire lighting beams from his eyes as he can preveiously, they are now larger and are colored brighter. * Exdrodinary Leaper: 'Doomwave can leap at an incredible dictance. * '''Teleportation: '''Doomwave is able to teleport to any location at will. * '''Basherbot Summoning: '''Doomwave can summon an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle. * '''Water Abdaption: '''Being themed after an octopus, Doomwave can travurese in the waters with ease. * '''Raft Mimicry: '''As Doomwave is also part raft, he can turn his lower body into a raft and use his blade as paddles. Arsenal *'Double Bladed Baton: Doomwave carries a double-blade baton for an aid in combat. *'Tsunami Machine: '''Doomwave posses a machine designed for creating giant Tsunami's and flooding Summer Cove should Madiam Odius push the button, it was then destroyed by the Pink and White Rangers' Ninja Blasters. **'Electricution Touch: Anything that touches the Tsunami Machine will get electricuted by light purple colored lighting, at the cost of useing up all of its energy. *'Exploding Dumbbells: '''Doomwave posses a series of exploding dumbbells that he can throw like a bomb at his enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Adrian Smith. Notes *Doomwave's name comes from the words "'Doom" and "Wave". *Doomwave specks in a gipper-is, bubbly-like tone, similar to how Scuba Divers talk, this make sence being that Doomwave is based around water and aplinces that also relie on water. Appearances Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Episode 4: Making Waves See Also Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Scientists Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Water-elemental PR Monsters